


For we are bound by symmetry [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by Penknife. They're figuring out how they fit together.





	For we are bound by symmetry [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For we are bound by symmetry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/61140) by [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/bound_by_symmetry/%5bSGA%5d%20For%20we%20are%20bound%20by%20symmetry.mp3) (18.8 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/bound_by_symmetry/%5bSGA%5d%20For%20we%20are%20bound%20by%20symmetry.m4b) (9.9 MB).

Length: 19:37  


Cover art and m4b conversion by Cybel.


End file.
